Königsberg's Past
by Kaliningrad-chan
Summary: Kaliningrad's past is revealed, when she was the region of Königsberg. It tells of her 'other life' just before she became part of the Soviet Union, and Russia. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Snowy Ashes

The grass made dry, green waves on the hills, flowing in unison. Their presence sparked the feeling of compromising within nature, giving an enlightening aura as I lightly touched a couple of the green blades as I laid in a bed of flowers and grasses. I looked to my side, to see the waves meeting the blue of the endless sky and the white puffs of water in the air. I was strongly tempted to stretch my hand out to try to touch the white cotton of the sky, like a naive child, until I felt something disturb the aura I felt of the earth.

The aura was familiar. TOO familiar. I laid completely still, my hand slowly reaching for my pistol. Normally, I wouldn't think of doing this in such a peaceful place, but this wasn't a peaceful time. Enemies were anywhere and everywhere. I finally clasped my gun, turning to the presence behind me, ready to enter battle, only to be halted by the glimpse of red and white on the 'enemy'.

My mysterious enemy grinned mischievously. The Prussian raised his arms mockingly in defense, "I'm so scared! A little girl is pulling a little vater gun on me! Vhat to do?" He cackled tauntingly. I pulled my pistol out of its holster and pointed the tip at him, causing him to jump back. "Whoa whoa, hold your horses, little lady!" He yelled, still grinning like mad. I stood up, slowly lowering my weapon and sliding it back cautiously into its holster. "Anyway, what are you doing out of the house, Königsberg? You're supposed to be in your room, listening to Radio Königsberg, right?"

I sighed, thinking about the propaganda station that Prussia had set up in her small region. Phrases like "Those stupid Americans!" and "The Husky Russkies!" were very common on it, but I had never even met these people nor been to their country. I stared at the albino Prussian. "Well, you were supposed to be home earlier, but you didn't come." I said, slightly annoyed. "And please don't sneak up on me. This is-." I noticed that he had a large gun strapped onto his back and our soldiers could be seen in the distance.

I grimaced. "You're battling the Allies again, aren't you?" I said chillingly. Prussia stopped laughing, his confident face fading into a grim one.

"...Ja..." He huffed, glancing to his left. I leaned to glance in his direction to see my other 'big brother'.

Germany.

He was in his military uniform, a badge on his arm striking the Nazi Germany flag symbol. His face was hard, but I could see that he also looked like this was a battle he didn't want to fight, like Prussia. I sighed, waving at my tall blonde brother. He glanced at me and nodded; he couldn't wave without his superiors' permission. I looked at Prussia, wanting dreadfully to beg him not to go, but instead, I stayed silent and nodded.

"I'll go home..." I whispered, "Just try and stay safe..." Prussia blinked, then gave his usual grin and started ruffling my hair.

"Kesesese." He laughed, "Of course we'll be alright! They say that there aren't many more battles, so don't worry! We'll win in no time!" He kept laughing as he stopped ruffling my hair. I stared at him, not sure if he was really as confident as he sounded. But I smiled, nodded again and turned, heading towards home.

I glanced to where the grassy hills met the sky, and saw a change. It was much quieter, and the grass looked limp and dead as the sky looked gloomy and grey. The harmony was lost and the battlefield now looked like it had more malice. I left the graceful scenery as it turned into the battlefield of World War II.

* * *

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the mix of the radio and the distant sirens. I saw some smoke towards where the battle was, far from my secure home. My small region was safe, and yet... I felt as though disaster was approaching fast. I shrugged it off, turning in my bed. In the orange sky, I could vaguely see a couple of black planes. I pointed at them with my finger, moving it as the planes moved, as though it would direct where the planes would go. Finally, when they were out of sight, I rested my hand again, bored.

All I could hear was ringing. I thought it was just me for a minute, my brain thinking there was a ringing sound from the boredom. But it intensified as the time went by, and soon it filled my ears and head. I sat up, wondering where it was coming from and how I could stop it. I walked over to the window to see that the predicted snow was replaced with something else, something black.

Ashes.

At that moment, the ground erupted as part of my home exploded in fire. I fell from the trembling earth, coughing as smoke started to surround me. What was happening? My mind was too surprised to process anything, but all I needed to know was that I had to get out, and FAST. I could feel my lungs filling with smoke and the fire was leaving black, charred marks on my pale navy blue uniform. I slowly got to my feet again and staggered out of my flaming room. I walked into my kitchen to see everything else either in rubble or smoking.

I picked up my pace out of my home, eventually breaking into a half-coordinated sprint as I glanced past the homes of the townsfolk. The ringing sound had gone down, but was now replaced with the sounds of bombs exploding. Many of the houses and stores were in flames and half destroyed. I coughed as I ran, my leg cold from the wet blood from the blast. My people were in trouble... I needed to help them...but how...? My vision slowly began to blur as my pace slowed. The blood was taking its toll, and the chill in the air didn't help it.

Finally, my small body was at its limit. I was trying to keep going, but a bomb was dropped right in my path, and the impact of the blast knocked me off my feet, into the ice and dirt. I coughed a bit of blood, trembling and hoping I could find the strength to get up. But try as I might, I couldn't bring myself to rise. Was I going to die here? I coughed a bit more, shivering, as I started to see a shadow approach. I saw messy hair...Big Brother Prussia?

My hopes were dashed when I discovered it was blond hair, and a man in a green suit with very bushy eyebrows. I squinted at him, at the brink of consciousness. He looked down at me and gave me a smirk

"Ah," the man said, his eyes amused, "It seems we won the prize..." With that, I slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Captive

When I finally awoke, I was expecting to be surrounded by clouds and white, with two tall gates and a holy man waiting to judge me. But instead, I found that it was still reality. I was surrounded by walls of stone and my mouth, hands, and feet were tied. I could feel something else constricting my leg; I hoped to think it was a bandage for the blood. My brain was fuzzed from the explosions as I coughed, making it difficult to process what was happening. Then I remembered the fires, my region, my home. I remembered the man and how he slightly resembled...

Prussia! I started to struggle violently, remembering again that Prussia was still out there, fighting the war! I had to go and help him! I kept squirming, trying to yell for help through the gag between coughs. Finally, I saw a shadow approach, speaking in a strange accent to someone out of my vision.

"Hey, aru! The captive it awake, aru!" the stranger said, glancing at me. I glared at them, inspecting them. The one who spoke had long, black hair in a ponytail, a green uniform, and long boots. I wanted to think it was a girl, but I settled that it was a man from his masculine accent. I could hear footsteps approaching as I struggled. From the corner of the room, she could finally see four figures come out of the shadows. One of them was the bushy-brow man that was there when the bombs exploded. I sent daggers at his smug face as another blonde with blue eyes and glasses started to speak.

"Hahahahaha! It seems you're not so useless after all, Britain!" The man with glasses yelled, laughing. Britain? So this was the England that Prussia told me about...but wait...he's supposed to be part of the Allies...so that means..! I started to struggle even more. I was in enemy territory this whole time! This made the situation even more drastic! As I squirmed, the one with glasses jumped back, as though I could bite him through the gag, which was likely in the panic and rage I was in.

"It was too easy, bringing this one down," the one called Britain scoffed, looking at me as though I was a pup he taught a lesson to. "No offense or defense, no sirens to warn her people." England tisked in disgust, as though it was my fault that I was blasted. I kept struggling as another blonde, wavy-haired man in a bright blue uniform, complete with cape, stared at me.

"Well, what are we going to do weeth 'er, America?" He asked, looking at the one with glasses. I stopped struggling, trying to catch my breath through the gag. I could sense the heavy French accent in the man's words. He looked at me with distaste, much like England. "I don't want 'er. She seems like trouble."

The one called America shook his head, grinning. "Haha, I'm not taking her either! I need my manly bachelor pad, dude!" England rolled his eyes, allowing the man with long black hair to give his input.

"No way am I taking her in, aru!" the man yelled outright. Now that I hear him more clearly, I could see that his dialect was dripping heavily with a mix of accents, all giving me the sense he was China. "I've had my experience with brats before; I'm too old to handle anymore." England glanced to his side, sighing.

"What's the point in capturing a region if no one will take it...?" Britain said to himself. I tried to breathe through the gag, but my breath started to go hollow, my vision blurring. My head was cold and wet; no doubt I hit it while struggling. At last, I could see the last person emerge from the shadows. A tall man with tan hair, a large overcoat, and a long scarf. He stared at me with strange, violet eyes, grinning at me. Before I slipped back into unconsciousness, I could hear him ask something that resounded in my dreams.

"I can take her, _da_?"

* * *

The next time I woke, everything was dark. I could barely make out three solid concrete walls and a door made of bars. My head and legs were wet; it must have been blood. I tried to move slightly, to find that the ties on her hands and feet were cut. I slowly tried to move, my muscles aching as I sat against the cold walls. I coughed a couple of times, spilling a bit of blood. As I moved, I could barely see a dark shadow move in front of the cell. Even though my whole body was in pain, I quickly reached for the pistol I always carried, to find only an empty holster.

I started to panic, searching the stone floor. Where was my gun? I'm enemy territory; I had to think and get out fast! Big brother always told me all of the bad things about the Allies, as well as the radios. While I may be small, I'm just as smart, if not smarter, than my older brother, and I knew that I have to find my weapon. I heard something clatter where the door was, so I started to crawl over, only to meet the violet eyes of the man with the coat and scarf.

Russia.

It took me awhile to figure the strange man's identity at first, but then I thought of Prussia's descriptions of this monster called Russia. He said that he was vicious and cruel, sadistic in his ways. I could in fact sense his malice and hatred at the moment, but when I looked upon his shadowed face, he seemed innocent, almost like a child. He grinned down at my, spinning my pistol with his fingers, tauntingly.

"Haha," Russia laughed, "Is this what you were looking for?" I glared at him, coughing as I stood. I noticed that I was only half his height, so I reluctantly looked up to meet his grinning eyes. I gripped the bars, glaring daggers.

"Where am I...?" I whispered, my throat raw and voice hoarse. The Russian laughed, putting a hand to his ear, implying that he didn't hear me. I raised my voice, saying "Where...am I?" Russia laughed again, holding my pistol.

"I see that you are lively despite what had happened." He said, smiling. He slowly paced in front of the bars, looking at me. "Do you remember anything?" He asked, innocently. I glared at him, wondering where he was getting at. I nodded hesitantly, clutching the rusty bars as he grinned down at me. He hung my pistol by the trigger, dangling it dangerously in front of me, just out of my reach.

"I can sense that you don't like me." He said, amused as I stared angrily at him. "Probably from all the stories that stupid Prussian told you, da?" My eyes flared with rage. He dare speak of Big Brother Prussia like that? I wanted to reach out and strangle him with his scarf, but I resisted the urge. He kept pacing. "You are in my mansion, the Soviet Union. I took you in when no one else wanted to, so you should be grateful." I scowled at him, remembering a question that I had.

"Tell me what you scum's did with Big Brother Prussia." I demanded, rage dripping in my words like venom. Russia's eyes widened for a moment, surprised and amused.

"Haha, you CAN talk when you want to!" Russia laughed. "I see that you inherited your sharp tongue from your 'big brother'." He finally stopped pacing, staring down at me. "We 'scum's' only bruised your brother a bit. He's not here, if that's what you're worried about." He grinned. "He wouldn't come to the Allies. He's too scared and hurt to dare." Anger burned inside me as he spoke.

"He will come..." I hissed, my voice still slightly hoarse. "He won't back down. He'll come once he knows I'm gone." Russia blinked, staring at me. I think he was confused on where my confidence came from. If not, I knew I was confused. How was I so sure Prussia would come? He wasn't the most responsible of brothers, but she knew that he would come! He will...

As I thought about it, I dropped to my knees, clutching the rusty bars, whispering "He will come...he will come..." I couldn't see this Russian's face, but I could tell that he stared at me with pity. I could see the shadow move, probably from him turning. His footsteps resounded in the prison, fading slowly.


	3. Chapter 3: Forget

For what seemed to be four days, I resided in the Soviet Union prison, otherwise known as their basement. Every few hours, Russia would come down and sit in a wooden chair, just out of reach. The first couple of visits, he simply taunted me, insulting big brother Prussia and my land. I wanted so badly to reach out and strangle him with the scarf when Prussia came up. He could say anything about me, but I got protective when big brother was involved. Once I was fatigued, he would stare at me for awhile, then turn and leave. That's what happened for the first couple of visits.

But in the others after that, he asked me questions about myself. I thought that he was playing with me, but I still answered them. He asked what I usually did on a normal day, what I ate, and such. He even asked why I always wore a man's uniform one day. What I really thought was strange is that he truely seemed interested in my daily occurances. One time, as I remember, he even gave me news.

"If it'll make you at ease," Russia chimed, his voice completely calm, "Some of what Britain said was a lie." I flinched at his comment. What lies was he talking about? Russia was silent for awhile, then spoke again. "I heard that when you passed out, Prussia tried to help you." My eyes widened. I clutched the bars, afraid I would faint from joy. Prussia tried to save me...

Russia continued. "Prussia evacuated most of your people before the bombs hit. Your people tried to protect you when you fainted. They drove them off, but they had a very strong defense. Prussia..." He glanced at me. "...He tried to hack England's head off when he started taking you. But there were too many soldiers, so he was driven off..." I was trembling at this point. My people were okay, Prussia DID try to save me, he did care... Russia smiled at me.

"Why don't you just forget about Prussia?" He asked, smiling sadly. "My boss won't let you go. You might as well forget him to ease your pain." I snapped out of my joy to stare at him. Forget Prussia? So he WAS playing with me. I glared at him, my voice serious and threatening.

"I will NEVER forget brother Prussia." I growled, my tangled hair in my face. Russia's eyes widened at my reply, then looked down sadly, as if I had just failed a test. He stood from his chair and started to go back upstairs, glancing at me over his shoulder. I simply sat back down on the floor, quietly crawling back into the dark corner. What a fool he was, thinking I would forget about big brother Prussia...but...

If I knew what was going to happen, I would have agreed then and there.

* * *

The next day, at least I think it was a day later, Russia came down with keys and chains. He came to my cell, rumaging through the keys and unlocking the door. I was simply sitting there in the corner as the cage door creaked open. Russia stood in the walkway, staring at me. After awhile, he finally walked in, swinging the chain carefully.

"...My boss requested you..." He said, his face both sorry and sadistic. He held the chain up, hooks on both ends. He was silent, waiting for an answer, but spoke again when I wouldn't speak. "...You don't really have a choice, though. I was ordered to take you up, alive or not." His voice cracked when he said 'not'.

I glared at him, but finally I slowly stood, putting my wrist out towards him. On them were iron cuffs with loops where the chain could hook and lock. Russia fastened the chains on my cuffs, gripping tightly on the end where they connected. I stared at him, not saying anything, which seemed to unnerve him more. He tugged at the chain links, urging me to move. I walked a few feet after him, my wrists being pulled in front of me. What would his boss want with me? Probably to tell me that they've killed Prussia or they're moving me somewhere even colder, like Siberia.

After many minutes of dozing off, the two of us reached a large room with a large desk and tall chair. Scattered around the room were decorations of many sorts; some were meant for the royal while others were for a common hunter. Gems and bearskins were commonly found here. But I wasn't focusing on them. Instead, I stared at the man in the center, sitting in the tall throne-like seat. There, was Russia's boss, in his smug glory.

I wanted so badly to spat on his desk, curious on whether he would cringe in fear or send spears to my head. But maybe that was better than what was about to happen. The man leaned forward, his eyes full of mischief.

"So..." He started, his voice deep with age, "I've heard you haven't been cooperating, correct?" I glared at him. He talked very big for someone who had to take over a small region like me. He stared at me, inspecting me from head to toe, like a trophy he had won that he's making sure wasn't dented. He then suddenly stretched out his arm towards her, palm up, waiting. I raised my eyebrow slightly as he said, "Hand over your hairpin."

My eyes flared with rage. My hairpin, bearing the Teutonic Knight cross, was something that I kept since birth. Prussia and Germany, when I was born, gave me the cross originally as a sign of our bond together. It was originally a necklace, but overtime, for some reason, it was harder to wear necklaces, so I made it into a pin. I vowed to never take the pin off, and I've kept that promise all my life. I was NOT about to break it for this weakling. I made a silent hiss, and stared at the man, dead serious.

"I will NEVER..." I slowly said, enunciating every syllable just to add to the obvious rage, "Give this sacred cross...to a filthy man like you..." The man slapped his hand on his desk, causing Russia to pull the chains on my wrists. I was still glaring at his boss, my eyes filled with fires of rage. "I don't care WHAT you do to me, but I will NEVER give this to you! You have to kill me first! Вы должны были бы убить меня во-первых, демон!"

I struggled in my chains, trying to reach out to strangle him, but Russia simply pulled the back harder, eventually starting to drag me out of the door. At the last glimpse of the old man, I could have sworn he was smiling, and he mouthed the words "We can arrange that..."


	4. Chapter 4: Insanity

The next few days were full of solitude. Russia never came down to visit me again after he took me back to my cold cell. I wondered if it was the bosses orders, or if I had something wrong. Whatever the reason, I only enjoyed the silence for so long. I reflected upon myself for a long while, thinking about whether or not I had been useful to big brother, or simply a liability. I lightly touched my pin, just to make sure it was still there and someone suddenly took it.

I was thinking about the traits that I learned and inherited from my big brother most of the time. I knew that my tongue of acid words was probably something I learned from him. Also the fact I always wear men's clothing might be because all Prussia ever had was men's clothes. That was inevitable... But...

The things I've heard have made me uneasy. Russia has tan hair, much like mine, except mine's a little darker. Also, I've seen his sisters run in the prison halls. One was a woman with short silver hair; I only assumed it was Russia's older sister, Ukraine, that I've heard about. She looked flustered, nearly in tears as she searched the corridor, and as she did, I noticed her eyes. They nearly made my skin jump, but not because they were intimidating; because they were the same shade of blue that my eyes were. Was it possible I was really mixed up at birth, like Prussia said...?

I shook my head. First of all, it was probably just a coincidence; I could have gotten recessive traits from Prussia and Germany. Also, since when did I believe every single thing Prussia told me? After all, he's still in denial about how he's so lonely all the time. He's probably just messing with me. Finally, to top it all off, my features are slightly different than those of Russia and his sisters. My hair is slightly darker and my eyes have a green hue to it. But I still found myself doubting myself.

Finally, after a couple of days, I finally found my stomach fiercly growling, begging for food. I slowly crawled to the cage door, clutching the rusty iron bars uncertainly. I was about to call out and ask for a meal, but I caught myself. I wasn't about to give myself up to them. I was either going to show my perseverance and make them finally feed me, or simply starve to death, and rid them of an asset. While neither sounded pleasant, I had resolved.

At least, that was how it initially was for a while, but I started to go into a dazed state. It didn't matter what my resolve was, nor how badly I wanted to keep it, my body had overode my brain, causing me to start yelling out. I wasn't able to listen well, but I yelled for food, for them to set me free. I was eventually shaking the bars, looking and sounding like a lunatic. I begged myself to hold myself together, until I suddenly stopped.

I finally focused on what had caused my insanity to stop, to see Russia looking down at me, keys in hand, as well as the chain and something wrapped on his belt. His face was somber and looked like it lacked sleep. He sighed heavily, holding up his keys and chain.

"My boss..." he said, his voice soft but hoarse, "...told me to bring you somewhere...It's still in the mansion...but he said it was important..." I slowly backed up, trying to collect myself again from my sudden outburst. He unlocked the door and proceeded to fasten the chains on my metal cuffs, urging me to follow him upstairs. I shivered from the wind of outside blowing through the tears of my jacket.

I was now genuinely afraid. I was obviously losing my mind here, and that wasn't acceptable. I had to stay strong and not let these Commies get to me. If they did, Prussia would have lost, as well as I. I just had to keep trucking until they finally lost their moral.

I also wondered what was happening NOW. Probably an execution for "insubordination" or something of the like. I glanced at Russia, who wouldn't look at me at all. He was probably planning my demise the whole time I was alone in that dead basement. I stared at his back, hoping I could burn through his clothes with it.

Ivan led me though parts of the mansion, where I would look around in slight awe. The decor in the rooms looked expensive and refined. Lining the wals were all sorts of artillery, with ammo lining their sides. In one room, I caught a glimpse of 3 boys, all of different heights, stature, and hair colors. They were all trembling, then they caught my eye and started to tremble even more. I wondered what they were doing in this mansion. They didn't look like relatives of Russia as far as I knew.

Russia pulled on the chains, urging me to hurry up. I kept following, feeling a bit of pity for the men in that room. Perhaps they were terrified of my crude appearance or something of the like. I wouldn't be surprised; my jacket, shirt, and pants were all torn and filthy. I looked like a lowly beggar that was arrested for pickpocketing.

Finally, we had arrived at a tall and seemingly thick door. Ivan fumbled with his keys and unlocked it, revealing a large room with large, sturdy walls. Ivan stepped aside, nodding for me to go inside. I slowly walked inside as though the floor was rigged with land mines. When I finally entered, Ivan came in and immediately locked the door behind him.

I turned to him, attempting to glare him down, but knowing it wouldn't do a thing. Ivan slowly walked towards me, a sadistic smile on his face again. I tried to hold up my chains in defence, but Russia simply yanked on them, nearly causing me to stumble. He finally took the strange item off his belt and unwrapped it. It was only then that I realized that it was a whip.

"Ahaha..." Ivan laughed, staring at me with a wide grin. "People in the mansion are not happy by your actions, or rather, the lack of them. I brought you here to fix that." Ivan grinned again, swinging the whip in front of him carefully. "I could either get that clip from you...and your loyalty to the Soviet Union...and all of this pain would go away...Just like THAT..." When he said 'that', he cracked his whip in front of me, making my feet jump out of the way.

I grimaced. He was going to torture me until I gave up and forget Prussia. What was the importance of my clip to them? Because it showed my bond with Prussia? What foolishness. I grinned the grin of someone who had snapped, which was probably who I was, and laughed.

"Hahaha...do what you want with me..." I taunted, speaking with an insane tone. "I don't care anymore...but I will never forget Prussia...whatever you might do to me..." I looked at Ivan, to see that his sadistic smile faltered a bit, revealing disappointment in my answer. He slipped his grin on his face again, like a mask, then cracked the whip again, this time, on my neck. The pain caused me to fall to my knees, even though I was still smiling.

"Are you really sure you want to endure such a fate...?" Russia asked, his voice amused, yet unsteady. "You'll be BEGGING for the pain to stop...and wish just to forget Prussia...Just give up now..." I looked up at him through my mess of hair. I grinned, shaking my head. Ivan, looking frustrated, kept cracking the whip against me. I simply laid there, silently enduring each little slap. I held on only for Prussia.

I wondered...Are you watching, Prussia?

Do you know what I'm doing for you? Even though we fought all the time, and I always scolded, and you thought I was the most ridiculous excuse of land, I know that you were silently proud; at least I'm proud of you. I hope you realize what is happening and what I'm doing for you, or at least know that I didn't give up.

"I will never give you up..." I whispered to myself. It was true, and always will be. Right as I whispered that, I looked up to hear Russia cry out. He looked like he was about to sob as he gave one last crack of the whip.

But this time...it was different.

Even though I was conscious that he whipped me, I didn't hear the firework-like sound it made. Instead, my head was now wet as it was bleeding, and a heard an echoing clatter. I slowly looked to the floor to find my pin, red with my blood, residing on the floor. I stared at it, shocked, as I fell, tears welling up in my eyes. I had lost...I'm sorry big brother...while I didn't give up...fate had something else in mind... I gave one last glance at Russia, to find his face dripping in tears as I hit the ground, blacking out.


End file.
